


Worry

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, reminiscing about old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: The group goes on a hunt, Prompto gets a lil hurt, Noctis gets a lil worried and they just kind of chill out :'''^))





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in like 2 years.... oh man........ uh i wrote this at work on my down time i hope it's cute and that u like it i guess _(:3

Chocobos, as it turned out, could be quite difficult to handle if you got the most irritable one of a group. Prompto had unfortunately discovered this, though he was glad it wasn’t the prince. Noctis always seemed to get the most well-mannered chocobo anyway; the birds seemed to just love him. Prompto didn’t blame them… the prince was quite lovely. His personality could use a biiiit more work sometimes, though.

The chocobo currently in question was a big, fluffy black one, seeming to have the meanest look in its eyes. Gladio could probably fit on it comfortably, but Prompto had been saddled, literally, with this nasty one. As he sat on its back, he felt too small for such a big bird, as he could barely see past its head. It was honestly making him a little nervous. The prince, seeming to sense Prompto’s distress, plodded up behind him, on a much smaller black chocobo.

“Prompto, do you want to switch?” His blue eyes were earnest. Shaking his head, Prompto gave Noctis a smile. “No! No way, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!”

Raising his eyebrow, clearly not convinced, Noctis went up to stand beside Gladio. They were still waiting for Ignis to ready his chocobo, so they stood around him and waited while he cooed and petted his bird. Shoulders slouching, Prompto let out a sigh. Just the opposite of what he wanted to do; worry Noctis! He didn’t want the prince to worry himself over anything. There was too much on his plate right now.

Ignis finally readied his chocobo, and they set off. They were taking care of a job, seeing as hunts were the only thing to put money in their pocket and they were separated from the crown city and any its funds. Leaning forwards in the saddle, Prompto grumbled about how hungry he was, since they had cooked up somewhat of a small breakfast. Gladio’s fault.

“Prompto, sit up, buddy. We got a few miles to go and that’s bad posture.” Speaking of, Gladio reined in right next to Prompto, a smile on the corners of his mouth.

“Give me some snacks and then we’ll talk!” Pouting, Prompto tried hiding in his chocobo’s feathers, hearing the bird give a confused kweh at the sudden contact. Ignis suddenly threw him a small bundle of granola bars, straightening out his jacket as he said, “Best be on alert, Prompto, these creatures we’ve been hired to eliminate seem to be on the more tricky side.”

Already stuffing one of the granola bars in his mouth, grateful it wasn’t something greasy, Prompto asked, “Soooo it’s really dangerous? Like, behemoth dangerous?” He gave a shudder at the thought. He was hoping they wouldn’t have to track one of those ones down again.

“Apparently… these ones use some tricks on you. Get one of their onion bombs in your eyes and you’ll be crying for hours.” Gladio laughed, abruptly slapping Prompto on the back to seemingly get him psyched up. “Eek!!” Almost falling out of the saddle, Prompto cried out in alarm, turning his chocobo further away from Gladio’s meaty arms. He could hear Noctis let out a laugh at the exchange, deciding that the back slap was worth it in the end.

They were traveling through rocky terrain, thankful for the sure-footedness of their chocobos. What would be more of a challenge than their enemies was trying not to slip off the rocks into the winding rivers below. Occasionally they looked too far up, making Prompto actually grateful his chocobo was so big. Noctis was looking all around as they walked, marvelling at the natural rock formations and the different kinds of fauna. His eyes sparkled with a curious light. Noting how it was so endearing, Prompto urged his chocobo up next to Noctis’. 

“Likin’ the sites, buddy?” He asked, giving the prince a wink.  
Nodding, Noctis looked over at him. “It’s amazing. Seeing it all up so close really is somethin’.”

Overhearing their conversation, Ignis started pointing out different plants, not amused when Noctis and Prompto would laugh at the more odd names. More comments about how Prompto was a bad influence, and more glares from Noctis. Only a reprimand from the prince could shut Ignis up about the subject, and there was usually a sincere apology from the man to soon follow. Though it still stung a bit.

Gladio suddenly stopped them on the path, holding up a hand and dismounting his bird. Everyone stopped, turning their gaze to where the larger man was pointing. A group a goblins were gathers around the side of a river, fishing with crudely made poles.

“Ew, nasty.” Commented Prompto, wrinkling his nose. “Agreed.” Ignis mumbled, straightening his glasses. 

“All we need is one of those fishing poles, right? Just as proof?” Gladios inquired, already picking out the biggest of the goblins. “Precisely.” Nodding, Ignis turned to Noctis. “Per usual, create a diversion, your highness. Prompto, see if you can send that crude guard tower tumbling into the river. I see their bombs atop it. I’d rather them out of the way as soon as possible.”

Noctis and Prompto nodded, sparkles of light shimmering through the air as they all summoned their weapons. With a signal from Ignis, Noctis teleported into the midst of the goblins, scattering them as his sword cut one down. Gladio darted after him, Ignis close behind, while Prompto hung back with the protection of the rocks. 

Prompto watched Noctis take down the creatures with ease, not even giving Ignis and Gladio a second thought to how used they were to this kind of situation. Noctis was rough but elegant with the way he battled; ducking out of the way, cartwheeling, spinning, teleporting, all with the sparkles that appeared just like stardust. He’d flip away, then crash into the goblins, breaking their bodies apart. It mesmerized Prompto constantly, the only worthwhile thing to come out of fighting every day. He heard Ignis give him the signal to shoot down the guard tower, and he summoned a sniper rifle. His good eyesight was his best quality, and Prompto was able to get a bullet to all the weaker points in the structure. It leaned over with a loud creak, then tumbled into the river below. Prompto smiled to himself, giving a little fist pump in victory.

Noctis and Gladio wrapped up their skirmish, and Gladio grabbed one of the fishing poles. He made a disgruntled face, noticing all the grime it was coated with.

“Guess they don’t clean their stuff.”  
“Hmm, sounds like someone i know.” Ignis mumbled, giving Gladio’s dirty boots a long stare. The larger man scowled at him and shrugged his shoulders. Prompto turned to Noctis as the prince came up alongside him, and they gave each other a high five.

“Nice shooting.” Noctis said with a smile, the praise making Prompto beam. He jumped, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulders, unable to contain his joy. This happened every time Noctis pointed out he did something well, and he would never stop. Laughing, Noctis held Prompto’s hand on his shoulder, and Ignis watched their exchange with a small smile.

“Alright kids, save this for later.” Gladio interrupted with a chuckle, already making his way towards their chocobos. Noctis and Prompto broke apart, still laughing amongst themselves as they tip-toed alongside the ravine. 

The chocobos had gone a little ways off towards some greens that were growing, and they were happily munching as they waited. Noctis gave a little whistle and they all lifted their heads, trotting over the the four men. One nibbled at Noctis’s hair and Prompto thought his heart was going to explode; chocobos were great.

Tucking the fishing pole against his saddle, Gladio pat his chocobo on the neck, telling it to excuse the bad smelling stick currently near its pretty feathers. Prompto clambered on the back of his too-large chocobo, hearing it let out a small huff. “Ok big boy, don’t buck me off, you hear?” Grumbled Prompto, hesitantly giving its head a scratch.

Nearing back to the edge of the canyon towards the path back to town, Prompto rubbed at his arms, seeing the sky get darker. The sun was going down, and walking next to a long yet sloping cliff unnerved him. A loud noise suddenly went off, spooking him and everyone else, chocobos included.

Noctis’s chocobo always seemed more shy than the others, and the rumbling of a rock and the inevitable crash below caused it to jump without warning, throwing Noctis into the air. He was usually fine on a chocobo, but the abruptness of the situation made him unprepared. 

“Whoa!!” The prince grasped for the reins, but they slipped away from his fingers as his chocobo raced up the trail. Ignis reached out for him with a gasp, grabbing the bottom of his jacket. All that helped with was sending Noctis further towards over the canyon. Prompto, seeing an opening, urged his chocobo forwards, knocking the side of his body towards Noctis. His large chocobo tried to steady its feet, letting out a determined kweh. As Prompto clutched the body of his prince, his chocobo leapt forwards and more up the trail, avoiding the drop into the ravine that had been so close.

Despite the burst of speed, the dirt underfoot was loose and the chocobo tumbled into the path. Ignis and Gladio called to them, making their way over to the two and the choco. Noctis heaved his body up, patting down his chest and arms for injury. He darted over to Prompto, who cradled his arm with a pained smile on his face.

“Oh.. ooh oh oh… that hurts, ha ha!” Laughed Prompto weakly, wincing when Noctis grabbed at him. WIthout a word, Noctis rooted through both their pockets, only finding a few broken potions. He cursed under his breath, softly touching Prompto’s arm to heal it as best he could. Broken bones were a little harder, especially if they didn’t break skin. Internal injuries were better for drinking a potion, not a small cure spell.

Prompto looked at the worried face of his prince, then turned to the large chocobo leaning over them. The bird gave a soft kweh, eyes sympathetic. “Thanks big guy, ‘cause of you we didn’t fall over the cliff ha ha…”

Ignis and Gladio ran over, dismounting their chocobos and quickly falling next to the others. Ignis immediately checked Noctis for injuries, finding only a small scrape, and Gladio helped Prompto to his feet. Wincing and favoring one of his feet, Prompto gave Gladio a nod and leaned against his sturdier body. “That was… quite the save, pretty boy.” Said Gladio with a raised eyebrow, giving the smaller man next to him a hearty pat on the back. “Well, y’know… gotta keep his highness out of the red!” Chuckled Prompto, his lopsided grin too bright to ignore.

Noctis’s eyes flashed irritably, and he snapped, “That doesn’t mean you take a fall for me, i don’t tear easily.” Prompto gave another wince, not out of physical pain. He knew Noctis could be like this, and it normally didn’t bother him cause that’s just how the prince was. Nevertheless, when he gave Prompto more angry remarks, it always kind of felt bad.

“You think i was gonna let you fall, buddy? Not happening.” Prompto returned Noctis’s irritable snap with an equally as annoyed one. He’d defend this stupid, charming boy ‘till he keeled over.

“You don’t… you can’t risk your life for me. What if you’d fallen?”

“Hmm, oh then you’d rescue me! And then you would be the one hurt!”

“I don’t care. As long as you’re-”

Noctis stopped, realizing what he was saying, and scowled at Prompto’s victorious grin. It would have been this way for any one of them, and it seemed Noctis didn’t realize it sometimes. He didn’t like thinking of himself as a prince that needed protecting, more so he should be the protector. He sighed an angry sigh, grabbing Prompto’s shoulder and bringing their heads close. Prompto smiled again, relieved the situation was resolved quickly.

Ignis cleared his throat, and Prompto yiped, drawing away from Noctis. The advisor immediately went to work on helping Prompto’s injuries, with Noctis hovering over them.

“Alright, Prom’s chocobo seems ready to go, what a boulder of a bird…” Gladio gave the large chocobo a scratch, and it chirped happily in response. Prompto clambered onto it, still feeling pretty sore despite the cures and potions. All he wanted to do was sleep. Oh, he sounded like Noctis! The prince’s chocobo was nowhere to be found unfortunately, so he sat behind Prompto, steading the other man when he swayed tiredly.

~+~

They got a good amount from the goblin’s fishing pole, and helped themselves to a nicer than usual set of ingredients to cook at camp. The four were all hungry and more emotionally drained than anything. After a sorrowful farewell to their rented chocobos, and an earful from Prompto about how his chocobo better be treated like a king, they returned to their tent and camping chairs.

Instantly, Prompto flopped into the tent, curling up near the corner with a whine. Ignis went to cooking, yelling at him to stay awake so he could eat when it was ready. Gladio and Noctis talked by the fire, and it took all of Prompto’s energy to not fall asleep listening to the prince’s voice. Inevitably he failed, silently apologizing to Ignis about dozing off.

He woke up relatively soon after according to his phone, with Noctis shaking his shoulder almost worriedly. Looking up at him, Prompto yawned, sitting up and stretching his back. Don’t sleep curled up in a ball after falling off a chocobo, he noted to himself.

“Prompto, you alright?” Came Noctis’s voice, his hand lingering on Prompto’s arm.

“Yeah… starving, though!” Shaking off his headache and smiling, he let Noctis help him to his feet. The smell of Ignis’s cooking wafted over to where they stood and Prompto felt his mouth water. Food more on the healthy side, like fish and salads and vegetables, all prepared on the table; Prompto’s favorites. Noctis pointed out that he had of course caught the fish, proudly stating how big it was and how much of a fight it gave.

Stuffing food into his mouth, Prompto talked through bites, getting an angry remark from Ignis about how he should chew with his mouth closed. They laughed about it, and Gladio reenacted the scenario from earlier with a piece of cauliflower and two peppers, sending Prompto into hysterics. Noctis even burst into laughter, making Prompto’s heart flutter.

As they quieted down, Prompto got tired again, but that meant his mind wandered more than he wanted it to. Sitting behind the tent, he thought about why Noctis fussed over him so much, how he could contribute something worthwhile tomorrow, about Luna, about how much he adored the prince- He ruffled his hair, trying to unthink it all. Think about some dogs instead… dogs are good to think about.

“You okay?” Speaking of, the prince sat next to him, his arm close. Prompto flexed one of his biceps, saying spritely, “I’m doing better! Still sore, though… I can’t wait to sleep on it haha…”

He saw Noctis fidget, and was about to ask if he was the one okay until the prince said, “I never… thanked you for earlier. So, thanks. I know you’re all looking out for me. I appreciate it.”

Almost jumping up in shock, Prompto bit his lip, shaking his hands. That was a long thank you. “O-of course! We all got your back, Noct! Anything for you! We’re all friends after all!” He could feel his face heat up as he stared at Noctis’s smile, it was terrible. Now Noctis narrowed his eyes.

“Something is bothering you, though, I can tell.” Oh man, nail on the head.

“Nothing gets past you, does it…?” Prompto sighed, his lopsided grin a bit sad.

“You got it, buddy.” Noctis smirked, his expression soft.

“Well… this is what I’m thinking, and don’t get mad at it…; Stop worryin’ about me so much! Honestly how do you have the time for that!” He covered his mouth; Noctis would definitely get mad. The prince scowled, grabbing Prompto’s hand and squeezing it.

“You’re dense aren’t you? I care about you, idiot.”

“I care about you more!”

“Are we seriously having this argument?” Noctis was smiling ever so slightly, and Prompto groaned, exasperated. Stupid, stubborn, charming prince. 

They both sighed, and sat close together. Ignis and Gladio’s voices carried over from the dinner cleanup, a radio played some news of the area (though the mere mention of the empire got it shut off), and the clattering of plates. Prompto dared to lean closer to Noctis, relaxing when Noctis didn’t shy away.

“I guess i still have my insecurities. I’m not part of the royal circle or anything, y’know? I’m just… Prompto, that guy who visited you at the palace in puppy slippers.” Prompto’s mood soared when he heard Noctis chuckle. “I remember that. You were basically in your pajamas. Very unfitting for a visit with king Regis.”  
“Well, I couldn’t have him thinking I was an upstanding citizen, could I?” Prompto genuinely grinned now, preferring to speak of earlier, more free times.

“I remember when Noct got out of the palace to go have a pizza party for two at your house. Iggy was livid.” Gladio’s amused voice broke their solitude, but Prompto nor Noctis cared. Old palace stories were refreshing to hear when all they had was a fancy car and the clothes on their backs.

“I couldn’t leave him to eat two whole pizzas alone. Too much for one man. Also they had been free, wasn’t fair.” Noctis shrugged, suddenly missing the one pizza parlor he visited once a week with Prompto back in Insomnia. Prompto laughed, about to say something else when Ignis came by, still drying a dish. “Gladio, I could swear you helped Prompto and his highness sneak into the kitchen one late evening. You decimated the ice cream.”

The others laughed, but Noctis groaned when he recalled the event. “I regretted that so much. I can’t believe I forgot that I’m lactose intolerant.” 

“It didn’t stop you from drinking chocolate milk! What a kid! UWAH!” Prompto sneered, getting a nose pinch from Noctis. Ignus and Gladio chuckled, and Gladio side-eyed Ignis, saying with a wide grin, “Now, let's not forget when Ignis, the perfect advisor, planned all by himself to make Prompto’s birthday cake explode all over him.”

Ignis coughed. “Bygones be bygones.” 

“No way! I was so looking forward to that cake! I didn’t want it all over me! Traitor!” Roared Prompto, clenching his fists and banging them on his knees. 

“I gave you an even better one as a reward for falling for the very obvious trap, mind you.” Ignis said with a smile, adjusting his glasses. Prompto made a noise to go with his complaining, obviously still very betrayed after all these years.

“I think… one of the best nights at the palace…” Noctis began, while the other three stopped to hang over his every word, curious as to what story he was talking about.

“My 18th birthday… it was just the four of us. We played video games for hours, Ignis made me a dairy free cake, Gladio set up the tent on the roof, Prompto snuck in a kitten for me… It was just… really good.” Noctis close his eyes and smiled, leaning his head on Prompto’s shoulder.

The others nodded, remembering the night fondly. Prompto flushed as he heard the prince mumble to him, “That was the night you kissed me.”

“Ugh, Noct, don’t make it sappy…” Whined Prompto, glancing at the other two to see if they’d heard this part of the conversation. He could feel Noctis hold his hand again and give it a squeeze, and he gripped it back.

“Prompto, I’m fairly certain you’re exhausted after today, so I’m demanding you get to sleep.” Ignis suddenly snapped affectionately, his unconscious doting of the others showing through. Shrugging his shoulders, Prompto tried to stifle a yawn as he said, “I gueeeess.”

He slowly got up, wanting to keep hold of Noctis’s hand for a little while longer.

“I’m going to sleep, too. Tired.” Noctis got up alongside Prompto, and no one said a word at his eagerness with the mention of sleep. He slept enough for all of them combined.

Prompto could feel that Noct didn’t want to let go of his hand, instantly accepting it, and he dragged the seemingly even more tired prince to the tent. Gladio and Ignis went back to the chairs by the fire, chatting quietly amongst themselves as to not disturb the other two going to sleep. Gladio had his sword out, just in case some goblins showed up for revenge.

Prompto fell onto the floor of the tent with a sigh, Noctis sitting closely next to him. They were quiet for a bit until Prompto mumbled, “Man… I hate camping, but sometimes it’s worth it.”

“How so? Hotels are so much nicer.” Noctis raised an eyebrow, propping his head up as he lay on his side. Prompto leaned his head against Noctis’s stomach, laughing.

“Well, of course you’d think so! Okay, well, I do agree that hotels are better cause Gladio isn’t kicking me or slapping me in the face in the middle of the night.” He rubbed his cheek, glad it wasn’t bruised at least, thanks to Gladio’s bear-like strength. Noctis chuckled.

“But… I like camping ‘cause we all hafta pitch in for something, y’know? In a hotel, everything is already set up and stuff.” Prompto looked around at their tent, noting how he was always amazed it could fit them all. It seemed a lot smaller on the outside than the inside. Noctis nodded, closing his eyes and giving a grunt of agreement.

“Are you already falling asleep?” Chided Prompto, rolling over and suddenly giving Noctis’s side a raspberry. “Ptthhbbtt!!”

Noctis jolted up, tackling Prompto further into the ground and snapping with a smile on his face, “How many times have I told you not to do that!” He pinned the cackling Prompto to the floor of the tent, glaring at him in forced irritation. Grinning up at the prince, Prompto shrugged his shoulders. 

“You’ve told me more times than I can count on my fingers but it’s not gonna stop me, idiot prince.” He laughed, taking a photograph in his mind of the current look on Noctis’s face.

“Chocobo head.” Noctis grumbled with a smirk, rolling over to lay next to Prompto. They chuckled to themselves again, then yawned practically in unison. Prompto sighed and turned over onto his side, snuggling next to Noctis’ back. The prince let out a grumble, rolled to face Prompto, then shuffled closer, burying his face in Prompto’s shirt. Eyes sparkling, Prompto put his arms around Noctis, smiling at how affectionate Noctis was being tonight. It wasn’t uncommon for him to use Prompto has a pillow but he must have been quite worried earlier.

“Thanks… for having me here, Noct…” Murmured Prompto, running a hand through the prince’s hair, still soft despite their travels. He felt Noctis sigh into his shirt, the little breath acknowledging the words but too tired to respond. Prompto didn’t care, half asleep now himself.

After a while he felt Gladio and Ignis enter the tent, not caring how close their prince and Prompto were. Oh to hell with what they thought about it anyway, Prompto loved Noctis with every fiber of his being and nothing would change that. 

“Man, Noct looks really peaceful when they sleep like that.” Gladio’s voice brought Prompto back to awareness, and he listened closely.

“Well his highness and Prompto have been quite close for a long while now. I’m sure they’re both quite comfortable. This trip nevertheless might be… somewhat hard for them.” Ignis let out a sigh.

“Seeing as he’s basically betrothed, I hope they’ve given this situation some thought.” A new weight on the tent floor indicating that Gladio had lay on his back made Noctis squirm closer.

“You can obviously see how infatuated Prompto is, and even if Noct isn’t has open as Prompto is you can see how they look at each other.” Ignis’ words made Prompto flush. Was he really that obvious? How embarrassing…

“Maybe by the time we get to Altissia, Luna and Noct won’t even have to get married. Then we can just go back to Insomnia and they can be lovebirds and fend off potential suitors for the next ten years. Aha!” Laughing, Gladio turned off the lantern, enveloping the tent in a comfortable darkness. Prompto decided he was done with this conversation, closing his eyes and resting his face against Noctis’ head.

“I’m sure King Regis wouldn’t be opposed to such a situation, though I do wonder if he worries about an heir. Noct was never the dating type really.”

Smiling to himself, Prompto clenched his hand into a confident fist, proud to be an exception. Ignis and Gladio’s conversation got quiet until all he heard was the larger man snoring, and finally he drifted off to sleep himself. He had a bittersweet thought of yet again having to pry himself apart from Noctis in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the party for Noct's 18th birthday, i might post that, too :3c


End file.
